Mickey Mouse (TV series)
| developer = Paul Rudish | voices = | composer = Christopher Willis | country = United States | language = English }} | num_seasons = 5 | num_episodes = 94 + 2 specials | list_episodes = List of Mickey Mouse episodes | executive_producer = Paul Rudish | runtime = 4 minutes | company = Disney Television Animation | distributor = Disney–ABC Domestic Television | network = Disney Channel | picture_format = | audio_format = Dolby Digital 5.1 | first_aired = | last_aired = present | website = http://mickey.disney.com/mickey-cartoons | website_title = }} 'Mickey Mouse' is an American animated television series produced by Disney Television Animation. Featuring Disney cartoon characters Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy and Pluto in contemporary settings such as Paris, Venice, Tokyo and New York, the series has the slapstick feel of the earliest ''Mickey Mouse shorts while providing a modern update with the extensive use of Toon Boom and Flash animation, and "presents Mickey in a broad range of humorous situations that showcase his pluck and rascality, along with his long-beloved charm and good heartedness". The animation is provided by Mercury Filmworks. Instead of the current voice actor for Mickey, Bret Iwan, Chris Diamantopoulos voices Mickey in a characterization more like Walt Disney's original. Dave Smith Reveals Where the "33" in Disneyland's Exclusive and Famed Club 33 Comes From *Walt Disney Archives — Iris, Ask Dave, Parks|date=2014-03-29|website=web.archive.org|access-date=2019-08-28}} The series was developed by artist Paul Rudish, who was the co-creator of the Cartoon Network television series Sym-Bionic Titan and is also the series' executive producer and supervising director, while Joseph Holt is the series' art director. On September 15, 2013, Paul Rudish, Jenny Gase-Baker and Joseph Holt won three Emmy Awards for their work on the series. The third episode, "Croissant de Triomphe", was first released as a special preview on March 12, 2013, on Disney.com. The series officially premiered on June 28, 2013, on Disney Channel, followed by the releases on Disney.com and Watch Disney Channel. A total of 18 episodes aired in the first season while the second season, premiering on April 11, 2014, consisting of 19 episodes. The third season premiered on July 17, 2015, with 20 episodes aired. The fourth season premiered on June 9, 2017, with 19 episodes aired. The fifth season premiered on October 6, 2018, with 18 episodes aired. Voice cast * Chris Diamantopoulos as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse and Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip * Jim Cummings as Pete * Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake and Dale * April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow * Alan Young (2015–2016) and John Kassir (2016–present) as Scrooge McDuck Episodes Broadcast As of March 2014, a total of 100 million viewers in the United States had seen the series, and it was airing in 160 countries. As of June 2014, the show, translated in 34 languages, had reached over 135 million viewers worldwide. Home media Mickey Mouse is also available on HD on digital purchase. Awards and nominations Theme park attraction On July 15, 2017, it was announced that a Mickey Mouse-themed attraction, titled Mickey & Minnie's Runaway Railway, will be coming to the Disney's Hollywood Studios theme park at Walt Disney World, replacing The Great Movie Ride. The new ride will be directly based on the series and will involve guests watching the premiere of a new Mickey Mouse cartoon and then entering the cartoon itself. The show's creative team, including Paul Rudish, Joseph Holt and composer Christopher Willis, is working with Walt Disney Imagineering to create the attraction. Notes References External links * * * * Review of "Croissant de Triomphe" at FLIP animation magazine Retrieved March 2013 * [http://www.tv.com/shows/mickey-mouse/ Mickey Mouse] at TV.com Category:2013 American television series debuts Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2010s American comedy television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:English-language television programs Category:Annie Award winners Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Mickey Mouse television series Category:Television series by Disney Television Animation